Episode Guide
Waves Below is a list of every wave aired in Fatty Cat and how long they ran. Episodes Below is a list of every episode Fatty Cat ''has aired, from 2009 to present. Unreleased Pilot (2006) An unreleased pilot of the series was written on June 14, 2006. However, it was never revealed publicly until February 18, 2015. Wave 1 (2009) Wave 1 started on April 23, 2009 with the episodes "Spring Is For The Birds" and "World's Fattest Cat". It ended on December 6, 2009 with the episode "The Biggest Bubble". It presented 20 episodes total, presenting episodes 1-20. This was the first wave to be completed within one year. Wave 2 (2010-2012) Wave 2 started on March 15, 2010 with the episode "Fatty Cat And The Pet Door" and ended on October 29, 2012 with the episode "Fatty Cat And The UFO". It presented 20 episodes total, presenting episodes 21-40. It has been the longest running wave to date, lasting 2 and a half years. Wave 3 (2012-2013) Wave 3 started on October 31, 2012 with the episode "Black Cat, Bad Luck" and ended on April 11, 2013 with the episode "Fatty Cat Time Travels". It presented 20 episodes total, presenting episodes 41-60. It was originally going to be 10 episodes long, but the idea was scrapped last-second. Wave 4 (2013) Wave 4 started on April 15, 2013 with the episode "Now You See Him, Now You Don't" and ended on May 26, 2013 with the episode "Clash Of The Cartoons". It presented 20 episodes total, presenting episodes 61-80. Wave 5 (2013) Wave 5 started on June 1, 2013 with the episode "The Wonderful Adventures Of Fatty Cat" and ended on November 30, 2013 with the movie comic "The Hungry Games: Mockingcat". It presented 20 episodes total, presenting episodes 81-100. Wave 6 (2014) Wave 6 started on March 2, 2014 with the episode "Fatty Potter And The Snowcerer's Cone" and ended on September 30, 2014 with the comic "Life Is A Party". It presented 20 episodes total, presenting episodes 101-120. Wave 7 (2014-2016) Wave 7 started on October 10, 2014 with the episode "The Lost Treasure, Part 1" and ended on February 29, 2016 with the comic "The Final Battle". It presented 40 episodes total, unlike other waves, presenting episodes 121-160. Wave 8 (2016) Wave 8 was announced on September 12, 2014. It started with the episode "Brotherhood" on April 22, 2016 and ended with the episode "The Truth About Everything" on October 4, 2016. It presented 20 episodes total, presenting episodes 161-180. Wave 9 (2016-2017) Wave 9 was announced on March 24, 2015. It started with the episode "Shel-Done" on November 18, 2016 and ended with the episode "It's Not Over Yet" on May 5, 2017. It presented 20 episodes total, presenting episodes 181-200. Ethan Boisvert mentioned on November 21, 2015 that this wave may include episodes about "a missing key, Sheldon's video gaming series, Sheldon's owner's girlfriend and a possible return to Snotwarts." However, only one of these concepts was seen during the wave, and another concept was seen in Wave 10 instead. Sheldon's Second Big Movie (2017) The second ''Fatty Cat ''movie was announced on August 17, 2015. It was officially released on August 4, 2017. Wave 10 (2017-2018) Wave 10 was announced on April 7, 2016. It started with the episode "Time Run" on September 22, 2017. It will present 20 episodes total, presenting episodes 201-220. Wave 11 (2018-2020) Wave 11 was announced on April 23, 2017, the day the series became 8 years old. Like Wave 7, it will present 40 comics total rather than 20, presenting comics 221-260. It will most likely be the final wave of ''Fatty Cat. Trivia *Clash Of The Cartoons is currently the only comic written out of production order so far. Category:Wave 1 Comics Category:Wave 2 Comics Category:Wave 3 Comics Category:Wave 4 Comics Category:Wave 5 Comics Category:Wave 6 Comics Category:Wave 7 Comics Category:Wave 8 Comics Category:Wave 9 Comics Category:Wave 10 Comics Category:Wave 11 Comics